Uchiha Ziro
Character Profile 'Character First Name' Ziro 'Character Last Name' Uchiha 'IMVU Username' Guest_HydraUchiha 'Nickname (optional)' Hydra 'Age' 12 'Date of Birth' 2/15/195 AN 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Sunagakurian 'Height' 4'10" 'Weight' 90lbs 'Blood Type' AB 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' two scars under both eyes on the cheek 'Affiliation' Sand Village 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' The lad is a Uchiha but he is also a lazy child but does what he needs to when it needs to be done the lad like it when its calm and peaceful he’s not much of a fighter but he will if he needs to the lad likes to be alone most of the time but didn’t mind the company of other as long as they didn’t get on his nerves. The lad had somewhat of a short temper that’s why he liked to be alone most of the time. '' '''Behaviour ''The lad is peaceful he doesn’t like to get over heated or over whelmed. The lad likes to hang around and have fun he is also lazy so he likes to hang around more than anything but the lad is tempted to learn all the jutsus he can and be stronger he wants to be one of the grates Uchiha out there. The lad doesn’t act out he likes to keep his place the lad is a little hot headed but he can control his temper that’s also a reason why he likes to be alone most of the time '' 'Nindo (optional)' ''1. What a drag '' '''''2.I would rather not 3.can i go to sleep instead '' ''4. hey whats that -points and poofs-'' '''Summoning ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan' '''''Uchiha 'Ninja Class ' Genin 'Element One' Fire 'Element Two' 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths' Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses' Inferior Strength '' '''Chakra colour '''''Red 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' 1'. '''Clone Technique 2. Body Replacement Technique 3. Transformation Technique 4. Rope Escape Technique 'Allies' Sand 'Enemies' 'Background Information' 'The day was a worm day it was actually a few days till summer…there was a rumor going around of some boy being born in the sand rumor tells that it’s a Uchiha so it made everyone question and wounder if it might be true or not. The people of the village sent one person and one person only to find out because if it was true they didn’t want to disturb a mother giving birth. The rumors were true; an Uchiha was being born in the village of the sand. The mother was laying on the hospital bed waiting to give birth to the new born Uchiha the father was by her side just like he had promised. The father was extremely supportive when it came to his wife and his soon to be child the mother was expected anytime that day it was about 3pm when it was time for the birth of the little one. The mother suffering from the pain of birth didn’t show the emotions on her face do to her reputation of the village of being one of the strongest female ninja. The father held her hand as she pushed having to add some force because it was her first time giving birth. The baby was born on 2/15/195 AN the boy’s name is Ziro Uchih. The doctor’s took the baby for caring like they would normally do to make sure the baby is healthy. A few hours went by as they brought the baby back to their mother as everything was perfect the bot had his mother’s blue eyes and had the same two marks under his eyes as his father did he also had his father’s nose no one really knew that the marks were and why they were there but no one really seemed to mind it. The family got to go home. Their home was about 2 stories tall and had enough room for a family of 6 but they only used two, one for the parents and the other for the child but the other 4 rooms were made into work out rooms and offices for work to be done in. The days were repeated of the same, feeding, changing bathing and sleeping there was nothing really for a baby to do in the village so the baby spent most of his time inside. The child grew older and older with each day and by no time his he was 5. The boy loved to do a lot of things but his main thing he did was actually nothing at all he had this tree he would go to at the park and just lay there, it was an apple tree the boy loved apple trees a lot because apples were something that he loved to eat. The boy learned how to read and wright as his father and mother supported him in everything he did making it easy for him to learn. The years kept going on as the boy got older mixing his days of playing and relaxing sooner they became the same day he was happy that he was going to start the academy soon he wanted to make friends and thought it would be the best place to find friend. By the time the boy knew it he was 11 years old and he was starting the academy. The boy got up that morning happy that he was going to school and before he knew it he was outside the door running for the school with an apple in his hand taking bites as he ran. The boy arrived at the school waiting to get started as he took his seat. The past few days were filled of talking and by the time he knew it he was learning his new jutsus as a ninja like Clone Technique, Transformation Technique, and Body Replacement Technique and a skilled called Rope Escape Technique and by no time the boy mastered the jutsus and was getting ready for his final testing. ''' 'Roleplaying Library' Ziro Genin Examination 'Approved by:' Inuzuka Kiroku, Belle Oda Category:Form